The Toothinator
The Toothinator is an episode of Specy Spooktacular V by Oh my God! They Killed Josh! In this episode, a cyborg clone of Toothy comes back from the future to kill Cuddles. Roles Starring * Cuddles Featuring * Toothy * Giggles * Tech Appearances * Jerky * Bulky * Pierce * TH-800 cyborg * Howdy * Richie * Flash * Frilly * Speaky * Disco Bear * Handy * Buck and Chuck * Capture * Platypus Aliens * Generic Tree Friends Title Card The title appears on a metal background. Sparks rain down. The title card then opens up like automatic doors. Plot The year is 2026 AD. Everything in Tree Town is different. The billboards, newspapers, posters, paintings, shops and even graffiti have all got Cuddles' face on them. A lot of townsfolk are telling each other how great a mayor Cuddles is. Cuddles is seen walking to his office in the Tree Town town hall, everyone praising him along the way. In his office, Cuddles passes a bill that makes carrots free on several occasions, including Labor Day. The rabbits of the town are pleased by this new law. However, some people are not happy with Cuddles' new job as town mayor. Those guys are Bulky and Jerky. They're not pleased about the several laws Cuddles has passed, like the anti-bullying law, the prohibition of prank calls and the forced lynching of Pierce. Bulky insists that they must try to stop this from happening. Jerky tells Bulky that he tried to throw a wrench at him once, but it got stuck in his back. This is when Tech comes in. Tech has a solution to the bullies' problems. At Tech's lab, Tech reveals them her latest invention, a cyborg clone of one of Cuddles' best friends, the TH-800. Bulky asks her to power it up. Tech tells him that it is not ready yet. Jerky threatens Tech that if she doesn't power up the cyborg, he will break every one of her inventions. This worries Tech and she hastily pulls the lever. The TH-800 powers up. Tech gives the cyborg purple beaver skin and some clothing. TH-800 jumps off the lab bench and Tech programs one objective to its brain "KILL CUDDLES IN THE PAST". TH-800 accepts the mission and puts on some shades. Bulky wonders why Tech wants Cuddles dead. Tech tells him that he always takes the best seat in the theater. Tech activates the time sphere machine and sets the year to 2016. As a result, a sphere appears. Tech wishes TH-800 the best of luck before it steps into the sphere. The sphere reappears in the year 2016. TH-800 steps out of the sphere and the screen looks up its entire body. That is until Frilly points to the "Keep off the grass" sign. TH-800 steps onto the sidewalk. At the bank, TH-800 asks Richie the banker where Cuddles lives. Richie gives it the exact location where he is right now. But before TH-800 can get up close and personal with Cuddles, he has to apprehend the real Toothy. At Toothy's house, Toothy is seen cooking up a meal for himself. TH-800 bursts in and ties Toothy to a chair, and duct tapes his mouth. At a skate park, Cuddles skates down a handrail and sees a different version of Toothy. Cuddles ponders why Toothy looks different and finds out that he is wearing shades. TH-800 asks Cuddles to tell everything about himself. TH-800 writes down everything Cuddles says. At a bowling alley, Cuddles gets a strike. TH-800 watches him and writes in its notebook that he is good at bowling. TH-800 decides to give bowling a shot. It scans the bowling lane for the right trajectory and knocks 9 pins down. TH-800 uses a ray gun to knock the last pin down and gets a spare. However Handy sees that TH-800 cheated. Frustrated, TH-800 picks up Handy and bowls him down the other lane. Handy gets a strike and is delighted, until a pin setter comes down and slices him into bowling pins. TH-800 quietly says "Eliminated". At the bar, TH-800 is seen observing Buck, Chuck and Howdy. Buck and Chuck notices TH-800 and claims it's a guy from a sci-fi movie. TH-800 freaks out and asks no one to know its secret. TH-800 mutilates Buck and Chuck with barstools and throws Howdy on a dartboard, then impaling him with darts. TH-800 walks out of the bar and sees Speaky talking all about its secret. TH-800 asks her to stop, but she still keeps talking. TH-800 becomes infuriated and rips out her lungs and throws her into an open manhole. TH-800 realizes it has to complete its mission and aims a ray gun at Cuddles, telling him that he will die. Cuddles picks up a carrot and TH-800 yells "Put that carrot down, now!". TH-800 sets it to maximum power. TH-800 fires, Cuddles ducks and the laser burst frazzles Disco Bear. Cuddles runs away and TH-800 chases him in a car. Meanwhile, at Toothy's house, Toothy bumps on the counter until a knife falls and cuts the ropes. Toothy is free and tears off the duct tape from his mouth. He soon realizes that Cuddles will die soon and rides his moped to the scene. Giggles is seen waiting for a bus until TH-800 asks her to come with him "if you want to survive". TH-800 chases Cuddles all through town. Giggles does not like what TH-800 is planning to do to Cuddles and steps out of the car. She takes a tumble but she gets back up. But not for long, some cars run her over and she ends up badly twisted. Tech sees Giggles in trouble and carts her to her laboratory. Some work in progress and Giggles is upgraded into a cyborg, complete with a visor. Soon, Cuddles runs out of breath and TH-800 catches up with him. TH-800 powers up its bigger ray gun. Frilly tells them they're blocking the road. Several cars dodge them and end up crashing into each other. The real Toothy appears and Cuddles is relieved to see him. Toothy throws TH-800 into the flaming wreckage. TH-800's skin melts off and reveals its true form, a cyborg beaver skeleton. Toothy comes into the attack and fights TH-800. The fight leads into a foundry. Soon, Toothy and TH-800 are balancing on a bridge over a boiling pot of lava. They tried pushing one another off the bridge. TH-800 tells Toothy its one objective, to kill Cuddles and its impostor (referring to Toothy). Cuddles appears on the bridge to try and save Toothy, but TH-800 tells him that it is "too late". TH-800 was about to drop Toothy into the pot, but then Giggles appears in her new cybernetic form. Cuddles couldn't believe his eyes. TH-800 tells Giggles to stay away from it while it is completing its mission. Giggles refuses and gives TH-800 the big boot (literally). TH-800 falls into the pot and sinks into the lava, giving a peace sign whilst doing so. Cuddles is happy that he and Toothy are safe, for now. Toothy then takes Cuddles and Giggles to clean the lake. Meanwhile, a Platypus Alien spaceship lands on the grass. Frilly points to a sign "No Aliens on the grass". They step onto the sidewalk just before Capture appears. One alien tells him that there has been a cyborg going around, trying to kill an Earthling. Capture bursts their bubble that they've missed the whole thing. He then told them that he was going to record it with his camcorder, but his battery died. The episode ends with one of the aliens facepalming. Deaths * Pierce was lynched (in the future) * Handy was sliced by a pin setter * Buck and Chuck were killed with barstools * Howdy was impaled with darts * Speaky had her lungs ripped out and her body thrown into a manhole. * Disco Bear was blasted to ashes by a burst from TH-800's ray gun. * TH-800 sank into a pot of lava. Injuries: * Giggles was ran over by several cars. Trivia * This episode is obviously based on the Terminator ''series of films. * One of the posters at the beginning of the episode resembles the Obama "Hope" poster. * Handy dies of the same injury he had in ''I Nub You. * The writer's scary name in this episode is a pun on a quote from South Park "Oh my God! They Killed Kenny!" * After getting severely injured, Giggles gets upgraded into a spoof of RoboCop. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Time travel episodes